


Bubbles

by SweetLoveCries



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLoveCries/pseuds/SweetLoveCries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami didn't know that bathing Nigou can turn into war-zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Quick, short thing. Practice.

**Bubbles**

“Kagami-kun, please calm down.”

The taller male gave Kuroko an incredulous look. A look that spoke volumes of “are you fucking kidding me!?”  
After the warning to calm down, Kuroko got his full attention back to the dog in the bathtub, completely ignoring his wet, soap and bubble covered lover that stood next to him.

“ _HOW CAN I CALM DOWN AND IGNORE THIS!?_ ”

It was a feat. Nigou managed to ruin the bathroom in matter of ten seconds.

Last time they bathed him, he was calm and obedient. Now, it looked as if devil possessed him. He barked, left dirty paw prints on the wall tiles, splashed the water all around and in the end jumped on Kagami that was trying to hold him down. Needless to say that the redhead was... red. In face. From anger and annoyance.

Now Nigou calmed down AFTER he got Kagami all messy. And Kuroko remained neutral, “innocent” bystander. Clean and dry. In times like this, he really wanted to choke his lover and his damn dog (that he somehow came to tolerate).

“Don’t worry, I will clean it up.”

Especially when Kuroko’s this calm. Kagami’s eyebrow twitched.

Noting that Kuroko was too preoccupied by drying off Nigou, Kagami grabbed the nearby bowl, filled it with lukewarm water and dumped it on Kuroko’s head.

Nigou barked and ran out of the bathroom because his owner stopped drying him. In fact, Kuroko’s movements all came to a halt as the water dripped down, from his hair and clothes, on the tiles. Wearing satisfying grin on his face, Kagami crossed his arms and smirked at the shorter male.

Kuroko glanced at him and closed the door to the bathroom. Kagami gave him suspicious look- he was planning something. He felt it in his guts- Kuroko wasn’t his shadow, his other half for nothing. He could sense things. And currently Kuroko’s emitting fighting aura.

Too bad Kagami was too slow to react.

Kuroko had grabbed the shower nozzle, turned the water on and proceeded to bathe Kagami. The other tried to dodge and block the water with the bowl, but it was useless.

Kagami dropped the bowl- he was already wet, no point in defending. In one step he was by Kuroko’s side, grabbing him behind his knees and tossing him over his shoulder.

“KAGAMI-KUN PUT ME DOWN!”

Kuroko never raised the voice, but this was a “dire” situation. He tried to get himself free by spraying Kagami even more, but the other just jumped in the bathtub and pulled the curtains on.

In all his squirming and fighting, Kuroko dropped the shower nozzle, and Kagami placed him back down. Ignoring the dark glare from Kuroko, he chuckled as he pressed his lips right next to his ear:

“Payback time.”

-fin- 


End file.
